


Dark Is The Sky

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, POV Lesbian Character, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy reflects on her relationship with Jane and the flame she still holds for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Is The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from And I Love Her by The Beatles.

I see the way she looks at him. She's obviously happy with him and I have to accept the fact that I could never make her smile like that. Who am I kidding anyway? He's beautiful and perfect and everything Jane could ever want. I'm just a girl. Nothing special. So I'll understand it when you kiss him as I sit here in this stool eating my less than mediocre cereal. I'll understand it when we see less and less of each other.

I'm just a faint glimmer to you now, a phase, and I don't blame you.

But I'll always remember the way it felt to kiss and touch you in ways I can no longer fulfill. I hold onto these memories now as I watch you walk out of the room with a spring in your step, holding onto him the way you used to hold me. I often wonder if he makes you feel as good as I made you feel in bed. On those nights we had to ourselves when you weren't so caught up in your work.

Does he pull little choked up moans out of you when he kisses your neck? Do those wonderful unintelligible syllables escape your lips when he touches you? I doubt it. He doesn't know how to love you the way I did. He doesn't know what makes you shake, and he never will. But I do. I always have. But you want normal. You want everything that's not me. And I can't hate you for that. I can only hate myself for falling in love when it was hopeless.

I hate the way you make me feel and I hate what I am, but I could never hate you. I love you. And I wish I didn't. I'm glad I'm alone as I openly sulk. The world outside these glass walls hold more interest for me now, letting me abandon my unfinished breakfast. It's windy and dark outside despite it being nearly noon. It's an overcast.

Funny how it always seems to rain every time I think of you.


End file.
